Pequeños detalles
by Mizutani Haru
Summary: Conocer a una misteriosa chica y notar todo de ella aun cuando nadie mas lo ve... ella es todo para el pero para ella ¿que es el? neh esto esta mal pero no se me ocurre nada
1. Es un fantasma

La caída de las hojas del cerezo, el caminaba tranquilo sin nada más en su mente que el basquetbol. Se inscribió en el equipo de su nueva escuela dispuesto a cumplir su sueño… convertirse en el mejor basquetbolista de todo el país.

Era un chico bastante alto y de cabellos rojizos con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera; sus compañeros de clase huyeron de el al verlo caminar hasta su asiento pareciendo fastidiado de mal humor, algunos otros se preguntaron si ese extraño chico se había equivocado de salón pues parecía todo menos un estudiante de primero.

El chico suspiro mirando hacia la ventana, pensando en cuando podría jugar algún partido en su nuevo equipo; incluso ni cuenta se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado el profesor, en que momento había comenzado a hablar y mucho menos en que momento le había ordenado presentarse. Fue hasta el momento en el que el hombre se paró frente a él con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

-Joven… es la última vez que lo repito podría presentarse-. Ordeno el profesor

"Que fastidio…" es fue lo que pensó el chico mientras se levantaba de su asiento, todos los demás lo miraban incluso algunos murmuraban cosas sobre el

-Kagami Taiga-. Dijo el chico y después volvió a sentarse

-Joven, no es todo lo que tiene que decir díganos de que escuela proviene y alguna cosa que le guste-. Dijo el profesor

El chico de nuevo suspiro con fastidio, de nuevo se levantó de su asiento esta vez con una cara de pocos amigos mirando a todos los que los miraban murmurando

-Estudie en América y me gusta el básquet-. Dijo y después miro al profesor.- ¿Con eso basta?

-Si tome asiento-. Ordeno el profesor

Después de aquella presentación que el consideró vergonzosa. Las clases comenzaron y el chico no puso la más mínima atención; eso… hasta que detrás de él pudo escuchar un leve suspiro, se sintió incomodo por aquello, cuando el llego no había nadie detrás de él, no vio a nadie llegar, en términos simples… el asiento estaba totalmente vacío

"¿Un fantasma?" se preguntó el

Fue en ese momento que la campana sonó significando la libertad y la hora de presentarse al lugar en donde él quería estar… El equipo de baloncesto

Apenas llego comenzaron las presentaciones; tanto de sus compañeros de grados superiores como los que estaban en primer año junto con él y sobre todo el de la joven entrenadora. Cosas que a él desesperaban, pues él todo lo que quería era jugar

-Falta alguien…-. Dijo la entrenadora llamando la atención de todos.-Recibí una solicitud de una chica para apoyarme con el equipo, ella viene de Teiko pero no la veo… ¿Kuroko-chan?

Escuchar el nombre de aquella escuela llena de prodigios del básquet fue más que suficiente para que todos voltearan a todos lados buscando una chica; todos excepto uno que no tenía idea de quién o de que hablaban

Aun así, la chica que todos buscaban nunca apareció. Decidieron dejarlo para el dio siguiente, siendo el primer día casi todo fueron más indicaciones que entrenamiento en el equipo. Con eso el primer día del chico había terminado, un poco cansado pues lo poco que pudo entrenar resulto bastante duro incluso se sintió cansado de imaginar lo que sería un entrenamiento completo.

Suspiro con fastidio mientras caminaba por las ya oscuras calles, hasta que la felicidad apareció disfrazada de un local donde vendían hamburguesas, "Maji Burger" ese era el nombre del lugar al que el inmediatamente entro.

Compro un poco de comida, solo 10 hamburguesas por que llegaría a cenar a su casa; entonces diviso una mesa vacía donde inmediatamente se sentó listo para comer alegremente

-Emm… perdón pero yo estaba aquí-. Dijo una voz

El chico salto hacia atrás sorprendido, frente a él estaba sentada una persona; una chica, parecía de baja estatura con una blanca piel y un corto cabello celeste, con unos ojos del mismo color que mantenía una mirada inexpresiva y sobre todo usando el mismo uniforme de su escuela

Parecía una muñeca tan pequeña y frágil que podría romperse en cualquier momento

Fue inevitable para el chico sonrojarse mientras su corazón aun latía con rapidez debido al susto

-N…no te había visto-. Dijo el, se maldijo por sentirse nervioso frente a la chica.-Creo que yo llegue primero

-No, de hecho estoy segura de que llegue primero-. Contesto la chica.-Te vi sentarte aquí mientras yo tomaba mi batido

No lo creía, definitivamente hubiera notado a esa chica tan linda sentada ahí, pero no, cuando él se sentó no había nadie ahí

-¿Estas segura?-. Pregunto el aun sin creerlo

-Si yo siempre vengo aquí y me siento en la misma mesa Kagami-kun-. Contesto la chica

"¿Sabe mi nombre?, ¿aparece y desaparece?, ¡esta chica es un fantasma!, ¡va a hacerme alguna maldición!" pensaba el chico sorprendido. Parpadeo varias veces recuperando la cordura mientras la chica bebía tranquilamente de su batido

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-. Pregunto el

-Estaba sentada detrás de ti en clases-. Contesto la chica

"Está mintiendo no había nadie sentado detrás de mí" pensó el chico

-Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuna-. Dijo la chica

Ese fue el momento en el chico creyó en todo lo que la chica le había dicho, después de todo hace apenas un rato todos preguntaba por ella.

-Todos te buscaban hace un rato…-. Dijo el chico ya con más tranquilidad

-¿A mí?-. Pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza

Aquello hizo que el chico se sintiera nervioso en menos de un segundo, miro a otro lado evitando que la chica lo descubriera y le arrojo una hamburguesa dándole a entender que le estaba invitando de su comida

-Si a ti-. Contesto.-Dijeron algo de que eras de Teiko y que apoyarías en el equipo

El rostro de la chica pareció iluminarse levemente, sus labios se curvearon formando una sonrisa casi invisible en su rostro, aun así el chico el noto pensando que aquella chica era realmente adorable

-Estaré en el equipo de básquet-. Dijo ilusionada.-Mañana me disculpare por no haber estado

Parecía más que la chica hablaba consigo misma, su rostro parecía serio pero irradiaba felicidad o eso pensó el chico al verla.

-¿Te gusta el básquet?-. Pregunto el

-Si-. Contesto ella.-Pero en la escuela no hay equipo de chicas, aun así me hace feliz participar en algo

-¿Y por qué no fuiste hoy?-. Pregunto el chico

-Por qué recibí una llamada y me tomo más tiempo del que creí-. Contesto ella

El chico pudo ver como la alegría poco notoria había desaparecido en ella, ¿tristeza?, no sabía decirlo pues su rostro casi no cambiaba. Aun así se sintió culpable en algún lugar de si

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un partido tu y yo?-. Pregunto el tratando de animarla

-Seria…

No pudo terminar de hablar, el teléfono de la chica sonó interrumpiendo su conversación. Ella miro el teléfono un par de segundos y después miro al chico

-Lo siento Kagami-kun pero me tengo que ir-. Dijo la chica

El asintió y la chica salió del lugar, pensó que estaba mal dejarla ir sola, pensó que era bastante pequeña, pensó que se veía bastante linda

Y se cuestionó… ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en una chica que acababa de conocer si hace apenas un rato creía que era un fantasma?

Llego a su departamento olvidando cenar y se recostó en su cama olvidando por primera vez el básquet un momento de su vida

-Kuroko Tetsuna… que chica tan rara-. Suspiro

En otro lado, la pequeña chica camina mientras su teléfono seguía sonando, suspiro al ser la tercera llamada perdida y aspiro tomando valor para contestar

 _-¿Hola?, ¿kuroko-chan?-._ Pregunto la voz al otro lado pareciendo preocupada, la chica suspiro aliviada al escuchar aquella voz

-Hola Kise-. Contesto la chica


	2. Interaccion

_-¿Kurokocchi?, ¡oh gracias al cielo que estas bien!, eran tres, TRES llamadas que no me contestabas… ¡estaba tan preocupada!, estaba a punto de llamar al hospital, a la policía a la morgue creí que tu cuerpo estaba tirado en alguna calle y totalmente destruido tenia tanto miedo y…_

-¿Podrías dejar el drama por favor?, además me gusto más que llamas kuroko-chan y no kurokocchi-. Contesto la chica mientras caminaba

- _Siempre tan cruel_ -. Chillo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.- _Es que cuando contestaste creí que era un policía que encontró tu cadáver irreconocible en algún callejón me moría de los nervios_

-Estoy bien, contrólate por favor-. Contesto la chica

- _¡Esta bien!, ahora dime… ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Qué haces?, ¿me extrañas_?-. Pregunto la voz

-En la calle, camino a casa y no-. Contesto la chica

 _-¡¿Qué haces sola en la calle?!-._ Grito

-Fui por un batido y me encontré con un nuevo compañero de mi clase y…

- _¡¿Un chico?!, ¿tu novio?, ¿tu primo?, ¿tu amigo?_

-Deja de gritar en el teléfono por favor, solo va en el equipo de básquet y no, no es nada de lo que dijiste

- _Bien como digas ahora dim…_

La chica apago su teléfono terminando la llamada, suspiro y finalmente llego a su casa. Se dio un baño, después ceno y se adentró a su habitación, estando ella en aquel cuarto totalmente sola… a su mente vino su nuevo compañero de clases.

-Se parece de cierta manera…-. Suspiro la chica pensativa

La alarma sonó, faltando apenas 20 minutos para el comienzo de las clases, él estaba sorprendido de quedarse dormido tanto tiempo arreglándose lo más rápido que podía y salió corriendo de su departamento a prisa haciendo un intento por llegar.

Afortunadamente para él, logro llegar. Entro a aquel salón siendo seguido por la vista de todos debido a que estaba totalmente sudado; se sentó en su asiento suspirando por fin aliviado y entonces recordó un pequeño detalle… giro la cabeza rápidamente para ver atrás de su asiento y ahí estaba la pequeña chica leyendo un libro atentamente.

-¡No era mentira!-. Grito el chico al verla

-Buenos días Kagami-kun, ¿Qué no era mentira?-. Contesto la chica

Hablo sin pensar, sonaría idiota decirle que creía que estaba viendo fantasmas y que creía que ella era uno. Soltó una risa nervioso buscando ideas de que decirle

-No era mentira que… Te sentabas detrás de mi…-. Contesto

-No lo era, eres muy grande Kagami-kun por eso no me viste-. Dijo la chica

-Si… eso debe ser-. Contesto el chico

Silencio incómodo y por alguna razón deseos de hablar con la chica que mantenía su atención fija en el libro; las clases dieron inicio e inevitablemente el chico daba vueltas discretas a verla, "se ve tan rara" pensó el chico observando a la chica.

La campana sonó, el chico dio la vuelta buscando a la chica y… no estaba, desaparece rápido. Un escalofrió lo recorrió mientras volvía la idea de que la pequeña chica era un fantasma que solo veía el.

Sacar esa idea de sus pensamientos era su mejor opción, tomo sus cosas dirigiéndose al gimnasio, siendo recibido por un golpe de la molesta entrenadora Aida Riko que lo regañaba por llegar tarde, fue ese momento en el que el chico se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado asustado por la desaparición de la chica.

-Solo faltas tu Kagami-. Dijo la entrenadora molesta

-¿Yo que?-. Pregunto el chico un poco aterrado

Entonces apareció la chica detrás de la entrenadora, el dio un pequeño salto asustado mientras la chica se mantenía inmóvil, "estoy viendo cosas"

-Mira ella es Kuroko-chan y nos estará apoyando-. Dijo la entrenador tomando del hombro a la pequeña chica

-¡Si es real!-. Grito el chico

-¿De qué hablas?

-No… nada, ya la conocía-. Dijo el chico

-Bueno pues comienza a entrenar-. Ordeno la entrenadora

La chica se mantenía sentada observando a los chicos entrenar, por alguna extraña razón los ojos del chico dirigían su atención a la chica. En ese momento el balón salió volando en dirección de la chica…

-¡Lánzalo Kuroko!-. Grito el chico, "es una buena oportunidad para verla jugar" pensó

La expresión de la chica cambio ante sus ojos pareciendo emocionada, tomo aire y arrojo el balón con todas sus fuerzas volando por el cielo… 1 metro

"Esta chica es débil" pensó de inmediato mientras sus labios se curveaban conteniendo una risa

La chica lo noto, era ya algo personal… tomo de nuevo el balón mientras el chico pensaba que solo ella quedaría en ridículo.

El balón voló hasta a él tan fuerte que sus manos ardieron cuando logro apenas atraparlo, no había visto de donde vino y miro a la chica que ahora parecía satisfecha.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó mientras la pequeña chica se sacudía las manos

Era muchas la preguntas que se formuló después de aquello, manteniendo la mirada fija en la chica sentada en silencio, desapareciendo frente a sus ojos en ocasiones, cosas imposibles de creer y la idea del fantasma aumentaba y disminuía a la vez en su cabeza.

El entrenamiento termino y de nueva cuenta la chica desapareció rápidamente, comenzaba a acostumbrarse de las desapariciones de la chica después de que inconscientemente la buscaba con la mirada.

Caminaba por las calles bajo el atardecer, con las manos en los bolsillos y totalmente aburrido, suspirando lleno de fastidio

-Tengo hambre-. Murmuro a si mismo

-Yo también-. Contesto una voz

Dio un salto asustado y miro al lugar de donde provenía la voz, ahí estaba la pequeña chica parada

-¿Me estas siguiendo?-. Pregunto aun asustado

-No, este es el camino a mi casa-. Contesto ella

-Déjame adivinar, siempre estuviste caminando detrás de mí-. Dijo el

-Adivinaste-. Contesto

No se había fijado en lo grandes que eran los ojos de ella, pareciendo tan serenos y tranquilos mirándolo fijamente… nervioso, así se sintió el

-Vamos a comer algo, yo invito-. Dijo el comenzando a caminar

La chica se quedó parada, la miro, algo se veía mal en aquel serio rostro, pero… preguntar le pareció una mala idea, ¿Qué decir?

-Está bien…-. Contesto después de varios minutos

Sentados uno frente al otro mientras comían de nuevo en el mismo restaurante donde se conocieron, el teléfono de ella sonó, pero ella no contesto. La intriga apareció en el cuándo noto los ojos de la chica cambiando al mirar el nombre de la llamada, de nuevo le pareció mala idea preguntar

-Entonces eras jugadora en Teiko…-. Dijo el chico mientras caminaban

-Si yo era una sombra… bueno más bien soy una sombra-. Dijo ella

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Pregunto

-Bueno yo…

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, la chica miro quien era, era el mismo número y apareció de nuevo esa invisible expresión que el chico noto, tristeza. Le arrebato el teléfono a la chica y lo apago

-Si no vas a contestar apágalo-. Dijo el

-Estas invadiendo mi privacidad Kagami-kun-. Dijo ella

-No importa, te vez triste cuando el teléfono suena…-. Dijo el

"¿Me veo triste?" se preguntó ella, se preguntó también como aquel alto chico se había dado cuenta… si nadie ve a una sombra. Sus labios se curvearon levemente dibujando una pequeña sonrisa

-Eres amable Kagami-kun-. Dijo ella

"molesta" pensó el sintiendo su pecho saltar, esa chica era eso y mas

-¡KUROKOCCHI!

Grito, una mancha rubia se lanzó contra la pequeña chica cayendo ambas al piso, sin poder respirar estaba la peliceste siendo fuertemente abrazada por una chica rubia… era hermosa parecía una modelo

-Suéltame por favor no respiro-. Dijo la pequeña

-Es que hace tanto que no te veía-. Contesto la rubia abrazándola con más fuerza

-Nos vimos el fin de semana-. Contesto

-¿Amiga tuya Kuroko?-. Pregunto el chico

La rubia detuvo su agarre fijando su mirada en alto pelirrojo que estaba parado frente a ellas

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Pregunto la chica de mala gana

-Kagami-kun está en mi clase-. Dijo la chica

-Esta feo Kurokocchi-. Dijo la rubia

-Grosera-. Contesto el chico

-Feo-. Contesto la rubia.-Por cierto Kurokocchi… me llamo Aomine-kun y…

-Estaba ocupada por eso no conteste, dile eso por favor-. Interrumpió la chica

"Aomine" pensó el chico mientras las dos chicas seguían intercambiando palabras, perdiéndose en su propio mundo…

-Cuida de ella Kagamicchi-. Dijo la rubia.-Lo haría yo pero tengo algo que hacer o me regañaran

-No me llames así-. Contesto el chico

La chica dejo escapar una risa y se despidió de los dos, preguntar o no preguntar, ese era el dilema al ver a la chica a su lado

-¿Quién es?-. Pregunto el

-Excompañera…-. Contesto la chica

-¿Y quién es Aomine…?-. Pregunto aun con más curiosidad

La chica guardo silencio unos minutos, la miro, ella se veía rara… triste, deprimida incluso más que eso. Se sintió molesto al concluir que ese nombre era la razón por la que la chica se ponía así

-Lo siento no quise molestarte-. Dijo el

-No te preocupes Kagami-kun, sé que no lo haces para molestar-. Dijo ella.-Te lo diré con una condición…

-¿Cuál?-. Pregunto

-¡Tetsu!-. Grito una voz

La chica se congelo, por alguna extraña razón el chico sintió la necesidad de decirle algo… hacer algo, sostuvo su brazo acercándola a el. Entonces aquel alto chico de piel morena llego frente a ellos

-Quería hablar contigo Tetsu-. Dijo el

-Perdona… pero estábamos hablando de cosas más importantes-. Interrumpió el chico


	3. Preguntas

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaba haciendo, cuando se dio cuenta sostenía el brazo de la pequeña chica empujándola detrás de él; sin saber quién era ese alto hombre de piel morena inmediatamente supo que le caía mal, sobre todo en el momento en el que sus pensamientos conectaron al nivel de que aquellas llamadas que entristecían ese rostro inexpresivo…

Posiblemente nadie podía ver la tristeza en ese rostro que parecía no cambiar… pero por alguna razón él podía ver todo de ella.

-¿Qué supone que haces tú?-. Pregunto aquel chico moreno

-Nada en especial, pero estaba hablando con Kuroko antes-. Contesto

-¿Y eso a mí me importa?, quítate necesito hablar con Tetsu-. Dijo el moreno

-Ya te lo dije, estoy hablando con ella-. Contestó molesto

-Apártate-. Amenazo el moreno ya molesto

-Dame una razón para hacerlo-. Reto

El chico pareció gruñir, se acercó más de forma amenazante mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Ella y yo fuimos compañeros de clases… solo necesito decirle algo…-. Dijo

-Pues yo estoy en su clase desde hace dos días-. Contesto

-Tetsu necesito hablar contigo…

Dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a la chica que permanecía, en silencio, no había nadie la chica había desaparecido por completo.

-¡Lo hizo otra vez!-. Grito el pelirrojo sorprendido.- ¡Todo es tu culpa!

-¡No deberías decir que la conoces si te sorprendes por que usa su redirección!-. Grito el moreno furioso

Chasqueo la lengua y saco su teléfono haciendo llamadas, con aquello no habían dudas para el pelirrojo ese chico moreno era ese tal Aomine, el causante de la tristeza de la pequeña chica… con eso era definitivo que lo odiaba sobre manera

Se fue de ahí dejando a su nuevo enemigo con sus llamadas insistentes. Buscar a la chica… era una estúpida idea, no tenía idea de donde vivía o incluso si tal vez si había ido a su casa; mejor esperar a verla al día siguiente.

Despertó antes de que su alarma sonara, no podía dormir eso era un hecho; salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a toda velocidad llegando hasta el colegio…

Tercer día ahí, todo igual solo que ahí estaba la chica, con sus ojos fijos en un libro… era linda, eso fue lo que pensó al verla, además de sorprenderse a sí mismo por haberla notado.

-Hola Kuroko-. Dijo el chico acercándose a ella

-Buenos días Kagami-kun-. Contesto la chica

Le sonrió, ella se veía tranquila como siempre; se sentó frente a ella mirándola fijamente "¿Qué se supone que hago?" se preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Preguntar o no preguntar de nuevo ese dilema sobre la misteriosa chica.

-Kuroko quería…

-Gracias por lo de ayer Kagami-kun-. Interrumpió la chica.-No tenía ganas de hablar con Aomine-kun

-Entonces él es Aomine…-. Dijo él y la chica asintió.-Bueno no tuve que cumplir tu condición, él nos interrumpió, por cierto… ¿Qué ibas a pedirme?

-Que jugáramos básquet un día, tú eres muy bueno Kagami-kun

Dijo la chica, parecía emocionada y con eso fue suficiente para hacer saltar el corazón del chico. Una sonrisa casi invisible dibujada en ella, lo hizo feliz pensar que aquella pequeña y frágil chica amaba el básquet con la misma intensidad que él.

¿Qué decir?, él no tenía idea… no es que no estuviera interesado en las chicas pero jamás le había llamado la atención suficiente alguna… excepto ella, era algo bastante difícil de explicar.

-Pues ya sé quién es Aomine, ahora me toca cumplir a mí, juguemos el fin de semana

La chica sonrió con más intensidad, algo casi invisible para cualquier ojo, para el algo increíblemente adorable.

-Claro-. Contesto ella

Las clases comenzaron con solo una idea en la mente del chico… "una cita", esa idea permaneció viviendo en su mente el resto de la semana, en las practicas, mientras caminaba con la chica a la salida… ¿Qué le pasaba?, ni él tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

Sábado, el despertó con un mensaje matutino de la chica que basto para dibujar la sonrisa más radiante que jamás había expresado.

 _"Te parece bien a las 12"_

Pocas palabras, lo ilusionaron; se dio un baño y salió de su casa lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a aquel arque donde había quedado verse. Ahí estaba, con aquel balón en sus manos haciéndola ver increíblemente linda a sus ojos, si el pudiese ver su rostro sabría que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Hola Kagami-kun-. Dijo ella

-Ho… hola-. Contesto acercándose a ella

-¿Jugamos?

Pregunto ella pareciendo feliz, realmente aquello la ilusionaba

-Claro-. Contesto

Bastaron 10 minutos para que la chica estuviera totalmente agotada, era pequeña, eso lo hizo creer que a él que ella era realmente débil

-¡No aguantaste nada!-. Grito el

-No es eso , tú eres muy fuerte y grande-. Contesto ella

-¡Eso no es más que una excusa!-. Grito el

-Eres muy cruel-. Dijo ella

-Bueno ya…-. Dijo el.-Disculpa por ofenderte

-Te perdono Kagami-kun-. Contesto

Se sentaron en el suelo, un poco sudados debido al calor del medio día; la miro, últimamente era inevitable para el mirarla.

-Oye Kuroko… ¿Por qué querías jugar conmigo?, no te ofendas pero eres pésima-. Pregunto el

-Por qué eres muy bueno, además creo que Kagami-kun es un nuevo amigo-. Contesto ella

Amigo… aquella palabra dolió de cierta manera dentro de él, preguntas sin sentido y el nombre de aquel moreno venían a su cabeza.

-¡Kurokocchi!-. Una voz reconocida para los dos

La chica suspiro y el chico se sintió molesto, debía admitirlo la chica rubia no le agradaba en absoluto. La rubia salto sobre la pequeña chica abrazándola con fuerza

-¡Tiempo sin verte!-. Grito la chica animada

-Kise-chan ya te dije que nos vimos hace poco-. Contesto la chica

-¡Pero no habías visto a Midorimacchi!-. Dijo ella.-¡Midorimacchi mira es Kurokocchi!

Grito la rubia y apareció una chica de largos cabellos verdes con lentes, vestía una larga falda negra y una blusa rosa; estaba cruzada de brazos pareciendo molesta

-Ya la había visto Kise-. Contesto la peliverde

-Kurokocchi otra vez estas con este chico feo-. Dijo la rubia mirando con desprecio al chico

-¡Quien te crees!-. Grito el molesto

-No nada-. Dijo la rubia haciendo berrinche.-Pero me siento un poco celosa mírate Kurokocchi sales con un chico, incluso Midorimacchi sale con un chico

-¡No es cierto!-. Grito la peliverde sonrojada.-¡El idiota de Takao no cuenta como chico!

-Aun así, ustedes salen con alguien-. Se quejó la rubia.-Pero me da gusto que Kurokocchi ya esté bien

En medio de aquellas conversaciones femeninas vino una duda a la cabeza del chico… las últimas palabras que escucho "ya esté bien…", ¿le había pasado algo mal?, ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa pequeña chica?. Su cabeza daba vueltas y llego solo a una conclusión… necesitaba un consejo de alguien en especial


End file.
